Chapter 17 - Power From Within Unlocked, The Exosphere Training Part 3
“So Timothy was that thing you fought really Inugami?” asked Deoku “Yea the one and only.” nodded Timothy “And Jin said that you transformed into some kind of creature when you fought it.” said Deoku “Yea I did, but I still don’t quite understand it yet.” shrugged Timothy “So what do you think we should do about Inugami? If what you said is true and he’s trying to resurrect himself than we have to stop him.” thought Shia “But how…I’m sure now that they know that their somebody that can beat him they’ll keep a low profile.” remarked Deoku “Or most likely they’ll leave.” replied Timothy as he sat down in a chair. “Why do you say that?” asked Shia “Because that’s what I would do. I’d leave the region and go somewhere else to increase my strength. Once I think or know I’m strong enough to take on that opponent that’s when I would reappear.” smiled Timothy “What make’s you think they’ll do that though?” asked Shia “I don’t know.” shrugged Timothy “Well I’ll send out some anbu to search Tonami island for any sign of them.” nodded Shia “Cool and I’ll send word to the Dragon Clan to search the Five Star Islands. If we don’t find any word of them we’ll know that they’ve left.” nodded Timothy “That’s fine. Now Timothy there’s another matter that I need you to attend to.” said Shia “What’s that?” asked Timothy “Do you know Professor Fukio?” asked Shia “You mean Professor Sukio’s son. Yea I used to play with him when I was studying under Professor Sukio.” nodded Timothy “I got word from him that he needs to see you as soon as possible.” replied Shia “Did he say what about?” asked Timothy “Do you know anything about Red Materia?” asked Deoku “Red Materia there’s no such thing.” retorted Timothy “Well a couple of day’s ago a group of scientist working for the Professors where caught in an avalanche up in Tremor Rock Ridge. When the team recovered the team ran up on a cave that upon farther exploration turned out to be a Mana Cave.” explained Deoku “Your kidding. Not a bad find at all. I hope that all of the scientist are ok.” smiled Timothy “Yea they are, but as they explored the cave farther they found a piece of Red Materia in the center of the cave.” said Deoku “There’s no such thing as Red Materia. There’s only purple, blue, yellow, orange and red…unless….” thought Timothy as he stopped and started to think. “What is it?” asked Shia“Unless it’s part of the Calamity From The Sky.” said Timothy “What’s that?” asked Shia “It’s a legend and if they really have found the Red Materia then, it’s part of a quintuplet set.” said Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Deoku “I’ll explain later right now I have to get Camilla Town right away. I have to see this Red Materia.” urged Timothy as he walked toward the window. “Alright contact me once you get there. I want to know the story as well.” said Shia “Right.” nodded Timothy as he jumped out of the window. He jumped from building to building headed toward the village entrance. Timothy focused his mind using his power’s to reach out to touch the mind’s of those on the region. He continued to reach out until his mind touched a powerful barrier that was clearly meant to keep people out however after the few minutes the barrier disappeared. “I though that this energy signal felt familiar. So Timothy how have you been?” asked A voice “Same old same old. Hay Lugia I need a lift to the Camilla Town if your not busy?’ asked Timothy “Sure thing it’ll be good to see everybody again. Yea Timothy is Muddle with you?” asked Lugia “Yea she is.” said Timothy “Ok I was wondering were she was cause I haven’t seen her in awhile.” Lugia said “I picked her up last year…why do you want to see her?” asked Timothy “Sure.” said Lugia “Alright meet us out in front of the Hidden Shadow.” said Timothy “Alright I’m on my way.” said Lugia Timothy cut the connection as he continued to head toward his destination, but he began to reach out again. ……..…………………… Meanwhile in the PHS with the Sub-Space Training Room Ash was laid out on the floor breathing heavy. “All man no matter how much power I put into it I still can’t do it.” said Ash breathing heavy. “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Don’t worry you’ll get stronger the more you keep at it.” laughed Jin “Chu…Pi.” nodded Kachu “Just take a break.” said Jin Jin sat down, but then he started to hear a voice in his head. “Hay Jin can you hear me?” asked The voice “Timothy is that you?” asked Jin “Yea so you can hear me fine. Good I though I wouldn’t be able to reach you.” said Timothy “I’m surprised as well. You were able to literally reach me though another dimension. Anyway what’s up?” Jin asked “Meet me outside in front of the village.” said Timothy “What’s up?” Jin asked “We’re about to head to Camilla Town and Lugia’s going to take us.” said Timothy “Alright we’ll be their in a minute.” nodded Jin “Alright out.” said Timothy and he cut the connection. “Hay Jin who were you talking to?” Ash asked “It was Timothy. He wanted me to gather up the group and meet him in the meadow outside of the village. Atomizo return.” said Jin as he held out the pokéball. “Atomi.” said Atomizo as it disappeared into it’s pokéball. “Chu?” asked Kachu “Yea.” nodded Jin “Hay mind if we tag along since we still have training to do?” asked Ash “Sure.” smiled Jin Ash and Pikachu followed Kachu and Jin out of the room through the living room and down the hall into up to Timothy’s room door. Jin opened the door and when they went in on Timothy’s bed they saw Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, Muddle, Lilly, Kysis and Kira were all asleep on the bed. “Hay everybody I need you’ll to wake up.” said Jin as he started shaking them to wake them. “Pika…Pi.” said Kachu as he helped them. “Mew.” yawned Nina as she sat up rubbing her eye’s. “Be…Bee.” yawned Nikita “Veee.” yawned Lilly as she stretched her legs. “Lu…Lu.” yawned Muddle “Pi…Pikachu.” yawned Kira as she stretched. “Alright now that everybody’s up we need to go. Muddle you father will be their to see you to.” said Jin “Lu…Lu…Gan…Lugan!” shouted Muddle as she bounced excitedly up and down in the bed. “Alright then let’s go. Ash would you do the honor’s?” Jin asked Ash raised his wrist and pushed a button on his pokédex an in a flash of light they appeared outside the village gates. They dashed toward the open field and when they got their Ash saw a large Lugia sitting in the meadow. It’s feathers shined as the ray’s from the sun beam down onto it. “Lugan…Gan!” shouted Muddle as she along with Nina, Nikita, Lilly, and Kira all ran up to it. “Wow look at the size of that Lugia.” noted Ash “Pika…Pi.” agreed Pikachu “What’s up Lugia.” waved Jin as they got up to him. “Ah Jin it’s good to see you all again. Who is that hiding behind you?” Lugia asked as he looked at Kysis. “This is Kysis the one that we told you that kicked Timothy’s butt back here.” laughed Jin “Ah so you’re the firecracker that handed Timothy’s butt to him. It good to finally get to meet you.” smiled Lugia “You to.” nodded Kysis “Just between me and you it’s about time some beat him up.” laughed Lugia “Well I was able to beat him before, but he beat me this time. Next time though I’ll bet him.” smiled Kysis “Well keep training and I’m sure you will.“ nodded Lugia and then he watch Kysis run over to the other pokémon who were playing by his tail. “And now who are these two?“ Lugia asked looking at Ash and Pikachu. “I’m Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu.” said Ash as he looked up at Lugia. “Chu…Pikachu…Pi.” waved Pikachu “It’s nice to meet the both of you as well.” nodded Lugia “This is one of the kids that Timothy’s training.” said Jin “I see…he must have a very good reason to train new recruits.” guessed Lugia “You got me. I’m not even sure on his motives this time around.” shrugged Jin “Well it must be very serious. Does he have you working on anything now?” asked Lugia “Yea he just started teaching me to use the Exosphere.” said Ash “I see well let me help you out if that’s ok?’ asked Lugia “Ok.” Ash nodded “Hold out your hand.” Lugia said “Ok.” said Ash as he held out his hand. Lugia raised his right wing and plucked out one of his silver feather before letting it drop above Ash’s head. Ash watched as the large feather slowly drifted down toward his hand thinking that he was going to be crushed by it, however when the feather landed in his hand it had gotten much smaller. Ash looked at the feather which was now about the size of a normal bird feather and then back up at Lugia who was looking down at him. “What now?” asked Ash as he looked back down at the feather. All of a sudden the feather began to glow with a white energy around it which spread to Ash completely engulfing his body. “What’s happening?” asked Ash as he looked at his hand. All of a he was completely engulfed in a white light which shot into the sky and then vanished. Ash stood around shock unsure of what guess happened as he looked at his hands. “So Ash how do you feel?” asked Jin “Oddly enough I feel strong.” said Ash “That’s good. Now give that second step another try.” smiled Jin He held out his hand and the pokéball appeared out of thin air an in a flash of red light Atomizo appeared in front of Ash. “Alright Atomizo let’s give it a try.” smiled Ash Atomizo jumped into Ash’s out held hand as Ash closed his eye’s and began to focus. Everybody watch and in no time Atomizo’s center was glowing red and was getting brighter and brighter. “He almost has it.” said Jin “Chu…Pika.” said Kachu nodding. “Pi…ka…Pi…Pi…Ka…Pi.” chanted Pikachu cheering Ash on. Just then in a flash of red light Atomizo exploded in a large cloud of smoke. Lugia raised his wing and lightly flapped his wing blowing away the cloud of smoke. “Alright I did.” smiled Ash as he jumped up and down. “Good work.” said A voice They all turned around and saw Timothy walking up to them. “Nice work in completing the second part of your training even though I know you had help.” smiled Timothy “Your back Timothy.” laughed Jin as he tossed him Atomizo’s pokéball. “Nice work today Atomizo. Now return.” smiled Timothy and in a flash of light Atomizo disappeared into it’s pokéball. “Well if your training him he’ll need all the help he can get.” laughed Lugia “Hay mind if I ask what did you exactly do?” Ash asked “I unlocked your hidden powers.” said Lugia “My hidden powers?” wondered Ash “Yea you see Lugia here has the ability to unlock a being true potential giving them powers they never knew they had.” explained Timothy “Cool. Has he unlocked your powers?” asked Ash “He’s offered to, but no.” smiled Timothy “Yea he could use the extra help.” smiled Lugia “Yea well anyway…Let’s get going.” nodded Timothy Everybody go on Lugia’s back and he took to the sky’s headed toward their next destination. “Hay Timothy can you explain the next part of the training? Ash asked “Alright Ash the second part of the training to emphasize power. Now the last and final part of the training it to combine steps one and two. For this test you’ll use a balloon.” noted Timothy He reached into his jacket and pulled out a red balloon before blowing it up. When he was done he tied the end up and sat it in the middle of his palm. “Alright Ash check it. For this test’s you’ll have to spin your chakra inside the balloon without it popping.“ smiled Timothy Ash noticed that the balloon started to move however it didn’t pop. “This will emphasize it’s stability and once you can do this you’ve mastered the technique.“ said Timothy “Hay we’re here.” said Lugia “Where’s here?” asked Ash Ash looked over Lugia’s side at the ground and noticed a small town below them. “This is Camilla Town.” noted Timothy To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content